Corazón bipolar
by Chic vampire
Summary: Summary: No todas tenemos un príncipe azul que nos ayude a superar todo. Pero Bella sí lo tiene.


**_Summary:_** No todas tenemos un príncipe azul que nos ayude a superar todo. Pero Bella sí lo tiene.

* * *

><p><span>Corazón Bipolar<span>

¿Hice bien? _No, la jodiste como la última vez. _Mi relación era tóxica. _No, la que mete la pata siempre eres tú. _Él no me quería, yo lo sé. _¿Tienes una bola mágica para saber la verdad? Nuevamente, no._ _Estás suponiendo que no te quería, no le dejaste explicarte nada._

-¡Bella!- desperté de mi ensoñación. Mi asistente estaba delante de mí con un grupo de hojas inmenso.

-Necesito que revises esto, ¿necesitas un café?- asentí. Cuando salió me vi a través del vidrio de mi oficina. Seguía con los lentes negros que me había puesto antes de salir de mi casa.

Alice regresó con una taza de café y preparó más, luego lo dejó cerca de mi asiento.

-Bella, eres una mujer exitosa, métete eso en la cabeza – dicho esto salió de la oficina, ¿qué quería decir con eso? _Quiere decir idiota que sabe que has terminado con otro de tus novios, solo que esta vez, tú reciente ex es su hermano. ¡Su hermano!_

Mi teléfono interrumpió el tormento.

-Buenos días, Isabella Swan- Alice sabía que por esta línea solo se hablaba con personas relacionadas con el medio.

-Le hablamos para confirmar su asistencia el día de mañana a nuestra recepción en honor al Gobernador del estado- ¡No, no, no, quiero estar sola mañana para hundirme en mi mierda! _Querías trabajar en la empresa de tu padre, ¿no? ¡Ahí está el precio!_

_-_Sí, ahí estaré. Tenga buen día_- Sabes que tienes que asistir. _

Dediqué toda mi mañana a revisar contrato por contrato, estipulando notas donde pensaba yo que podía causarnos problemas luego. De vez en cuando revisaba mi celular, tenía la estúpida esperanza de ver un mensaje o llamada suya.

-Bella, ¿terminaste? Es la hora de almuerzo- asentí. Tome todo lo que me había dado y se lo devolví. –Disfruta el almuerzo- sabía que Alice quería decir algo pero se contuvo. Se lo agradecí internamente.

Me senté en el escritorio, saqué el sándwich que siempre compraba antes de venir, no me provocaba comer pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía enfermarme a estas alturas del trabajo.

Había terminado de comer cuando mi celular sonó. Era un número que no conocía.

-¿Aló, quien habla?- no necesité ni un segundo más para saber que era él. Lo podía sentir en la maldita piel.

-Sabes quién soy, tenemos que hablar Isabella- odiaba cuando usaba mi nombre completo. _Menos cuando estaban cogiendo en el escritorio donde estás comiendo._

_-_Dejé todo muy claro Edward_- ¡No lo dejaste ni hablar!_

-No lo hiciste, si vas a terminar conmigo, ten el valor de decírmelo en la cara. Estoy esperándote donde siempre, todavía tienes una hora- ¡No me vas a decir que hacer! ¡Ya no!

-Estoy trabajando, sabes que me importa mucho mi trabajo- _Es doctor tonta, ¡a él también le importa!_

-Dímelo a la cara. Tú y yo sabemos que pasa acá- No. _Sí. _No. _Sí._

-No sabes nada- colgué la comunicación. Casi al instante entró desesperada la recepcionista.

-Está subiendo, está subiendo- Kate me miraba asustada.

-Regresa a tu puesto, yo soluciono esto- ella asintió, seguramente había venido corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia. En algún momento me quité los lentes negros, quería volver a ponérmelos. _¡No te escondas detrás de esos lentes oscuros de mierda!_

Escuché el timbre sonar indicando que alguien había entrado. El piso estaba casi vacío pero igual los espectáculos me los guardaba para la comodidad de mi casa. Escuché sus pasos hasta que apareció delante de mí.

-Tenemos que hablar- me sentía furiosa, sabía lo mucho que me había costado ganarme un puesto en la empresa como para que él viniera a dejar arrastrada mi reputación.

-No tenemos nada, ese el asunto. Se acabó, ahora retírate porque estás en mi lugar de trabajo- ¡Bien dicho! _No se va a ir hasta conseguir lo que quiere._

-Estás asustada. Lo entiendo. Es la relación más larga que has tenido pero no trates de sabotearnos porque no lo voy a permitir- _Hasta a mí me dolió eso._

-No soy un paciente como para que me analices Edward. Retírate- su mirada era lo que me hacía temblar las piernas porque podía ver la frustración que sentía él al verme actuar así.

-No nos vas a sabotear. Sabes que te amo, lo sabes porque te lo he demostrado de todas formas posibles Bella- me di cuenta que me había estado apoyándome todo este rato en la esquina de mi escritorio.

-Si en verdad me amas…- no me dejó terminar. Se fue acercando mientras tanto.

-No me condiciones, las he aceptado muchas veces pero no hoy Isabella- ¡De nuevo el nombre completo! _Cucufata, acepta que se te están cayendo las bragas._

-¡Me desesperas!- ya no tenía nada más que decir. El idiota estaba al frente mío mirándome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Dime que no me amas y me voy- abrí la boca repetidas veces, pero la cerré. Podía mentirme pero a él no.

-Tanya se presentó hace dos días cuando estaba almorzando, me dijo que tú la seguías buscando e incluso me mostró un mensaje tuyo- dije lo más rápido posible. Era mi turno de analizarlo a él. Su mirada no cambió, su respiración se mantuvo y solo puso una expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Vamos a creerle a Tanya? ¿De nuevo? Sabes que tuve una relación con ella hace años, además que no tengo contacto con ella- eso no explicaba lo del mensaje. _¡Idiota, quiere separarlos!_

-¿Y el mensaje que vi?- ni bien eso salió de mi boca supe que era una tontería. Podía haber usado la computadora o tal vez recuperado un mensaje de hace años paro hacerme creer que era actual, además que no llegué a confirmar bien el número.

-Atrévete a decirme que no me amas y te juro que nunca me volverás a ver- el maldito se había calado en mi piel, lo tenía como un tatuaje. Estábamos casi dos años juntos, el mejor tiempo de mi vida. Había tenido relaciones cortas que se acaban ni bien veía que el asunto se ponía serio pero con Edward me sentía segura, la mayor parte del tiempo, él había sido paciente conmigo, no cedía a mis berrinches y siempre estaba ahí.

Se acercó de tal manera que sentía su respiración chocar contra mi rostro. -Dímelo- repitió. No podía dejarlo ir. _¡Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo!_

-Sabes que te amo Edward- una pequeña sonrisa curvada me dio vuelta y media al corazón. Sus acunaron mi rostro suavemente.

-Yo estoy aquí, contigo y no me voy a ir Bella- acercó sus labios a los míos. Me dio un beso que me dejó con ganas de más.

-Eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar mi vida, necesitamos confiar más en nosotros que en los demás- volvió a besarme.

-Sabes que tengo mucho miedo Edward- me abrazó por la cintura antes de contestarme.

-Lo superaremos juntos, háblame, dime siempre lo que piensas- _¡Tómate el dia y cojan como los dioses! _Estamos de acuerdo, dos veces en un día. Vamos progresando.

Salimos abrazados hasta el ascensor.

-Tengo guardia pero este fin de semana nos vamos a la casa de campo de mis padres, era una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario- le sonreí. Sabía cuánto me gustaba esa casa, el ambiente era tranquilo, perfecto para pasar todo el día abrazados.

-Está bien, trabajaré hasta tarde para adelantar todo lo que pueda- en su mirada pude ver anticipación, sonreí aún más.

-Te amo- me besó hasta que el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

Lo tuve que dejar ir aunque hubiera querido dejar todo por pasar la tarde con él.

Ya tendríamos bastante tiempo.

Bastante.


End file.
